Haunted House
by 0-C.L.A.M.-0
Summary: A Hallowen story.


_**Author's note: This is the result of boredom. And… that's it. XD **_

_**Sasori shall do the disclaimer! **_

_**Sasori: I will?**_

_**Yes, you will.**_

_**Sasori: -.- **_

_**Pwease?**_

_**Sasori: Fine. C.L.A.M. do not own Naruto. If she did, I wouldn't have died and-(stop reading card C.L.A.M. gave him.) I'm not saying this.**_

_**Yes you are.**_

_**Sasori: And I would've gone out with her OC Alice Yuukimist. She's psychotic. And she's in the fan fiction too?**_

_**Alice: I AM NOT! Eeek! The raven! (Ducks as imaginary raven swoops over her head.) That was close! =D And yes, I am in this story!**_

_**Okay… We should start the story now.**_

"Okay, everyone," Pein and Konan tried to get everyone's attention. It wasn't going so well. Kakuzu and Hidan were debating on the importance of religion. Alice was busy trying to settle Sasori's and Deidara's argument on art. Tobi was bothering Zetsu to no end about candy. Itachi was sticking needles into a Sasuke doll. Kisame was reading Mobi Dick, which was pretty normal considering he reads that 24/7. Finally, Konan had enough. Konan turned into paper air planes and started hitting everyone, except Alice, because Alice would rip her to shreds if she touched her. After about 30 minutes, she reformed herself. "Okay! Now listen up!" She said. "Today is Halloween! We are going to a supposedly haunted grave yard."

Deidara looked at Konan unamused. "A haunted graveyard? How stupid. …hmm?" He rolled his eyes.

Ignoring Deidara, Konan continued. "The pairs are as followed. Itachi and Kisame."

"Oh yeah!" Kisame shouted. Silence soon consumed the room. Kisame's face turn purple as a result of blushing and his blue skin. "Was that out loud?"

"White ½ of Zetsu and Black ½ of Zetsu."

"**I knew it**!" Zetsu said. "Aw, you always win our bets!" Zetsu gave himself 200 ryo.

"Hidan and Kakuzu."

Hidan and Kakuzu sat there glaring at each other. Not a word was said.

"Pein and I." Konan winked at Pein. He smirked. "Tobi and Deidara."

"WHAT!? WHY AM I PAIRED WITH THAT IDIOT!? … HMM?" Deidara shouted.

"But senpai…" Tobi began crying behind his mask.

"Stop calling me that! …Hmm?" Deidara gave Tobi the death glare and Tobi's mouth closed, although you couldn't see it.

"The last pair is Sasori and Alice." Konan said. "And if anyone complains one more time about your partner, remember, you could be stuck with fan girls." All male Akatsuki members shuddered. They all thought of when Alice accidently lost the Akatsuki base key. All of the "I love you!"s and "Marry me!"s. They shuddered again. "Get into the Akatsuki Machine."

The Akatsuki Machine was there choice of transportation. It really was the Mystery Machine, but Freddie sold it to Kakuzu for five bucks. It was a piece of crap, but Kakuzu and Hidan liked it because it "reminded them of their childhood." Which was about 200 some years ago.

Go figure.

When they finally arrived at the grave yard, Pein gave everyone a walkie talkie. Everyone started off and went throughout the grave yard, most likely getting lost. Pein and Konan glanced at each other and went into the back of their Akatsuki machine. The sounds of ripping clothes came soon after.

Hidan and Kakuzu were walking in the oldest section of the cemetery. Hidan walked over to a tombstone.

"I. B. Back. What a weird name." Hidan said.

Kakuzu went to another tomb stone. "I. C. You." They both laughed. The laughter began to stop when they heard a voice. It was a soprano, like a young child.

"Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommy…" The voice this time had a figure. A little girl with white hair, skin, and dress _floated_ by. Her eyes were a light blue. She _floated_ to Hidan and Kakuzu. "Haaaaaaaaaaaave yooooooooooooooooooooooou seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen myyyyyyyyyyyyyy moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooomy?" She asked them.

"G-g-ghost!" Hidan and Kakuzu ran off screaming.

Itachi, being blind, tripped over a great many tombstones. "Ow, dammit, ow! Why are these in the middle of the path?!"

Kisame yanked Itachi onto the path. "You dumb ass, you weren't on the path!"

"Oh."

They kept walking. Suddenly, Kisame fell flat on his face. "Who grabbed my foot?!" He asked. "Was it you Itachi?!"

"NO!"

Then they heard evil laughter.

Zetsu had planted himself near the Akatsuki Machine. _And_ with a _camera_!

"Senpai! Senpai! Sen-" Tobi began, but Deidara cut him off.

"God dammit! Tobi, what the hell do you want!? … Hmm?" Deidara yelled at Tobi.

"Hi…" Tobi said quietly.

Deidara took out the clay he had brought with him. "Don't even make me."

"Okay senpai."

"Ghostria! Ghostria!" An older woman was _floating_ around calling a name.

Tobi, be the little goof ball he is, walked right up to her. "Hello! I am Tobi!" He said. The lady turned to him. She was all pale, and she didn't have eyes. All that was there was empty sockets.

"Have you seen Ghostria?" She asked. Deidara freaked out and ran back to the Akatsuki Machine, while Tobi stayed there.

"Nope." Tobi said to the ghost lady. "But I can help."

Alice and Sasori hadn't seen anything supernatural. No ghosts, goblins, demons, or Orochimarus, which was a good thing according to Sasori. "But I want to see some ghosties!" Alice said in her childish soprano voice.

"Ghosts aren't real." Sasori responded in his monotone voice.

"Then what's that?" Alice said pointing to the girl Hidan and Kakuzu saw earlier that night. "I believe that's a ghost, or am I wrong?" Tobi was walking towards the little girl ghost and was followed by the other lady ghost. Alice ran over to the ghost girl. Sasori, on the other hand, considered going back to the god-awful van, but thought of what Pein would say if he left Alice and Tobi behind. So, he followed Alice.

Tobi looked at the ghost lady. "Is that Ghostria?" She nodded and floated over to the girl.

"Tobi, you dumbass!" Alice shouted. She jumped over to the ghost girl just as the ghost lady was transforming into a demon.

The demon had no eyes, just lifeless empty sockets. The skin barely stayed on the bones, and was rottening. It was humanoid in shape.

"Banish! Demon! Come!" Alice called her little rag dolls, which banished the demon… blah… blah… blah…

The little girl was all that was left. "Goodnight." Alice said as she let the girl rest in peace.

Everyone, except Pein and Konan, got into the Akatsuki Machine, and drove like a bat out of hell away from the grave yard. They never ever went to that place again. I mean, would you?

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! =D

_**Author's note: Towards the end, it kinda turned action, didn't it? God, it took me three hours to write this and a different fan fic. My fingers hurt. XD Please review!**_


End file.
